To the Sky
by musiclover99
Summary: No matter what there is, the best thing to do, EVER, will be riding on the back of Toothless, 'racing the wind and taking to the sky.' A sort of symbolic look back on Hiccup's part. Songfic to 'To the Sky.' Please read the AN. One-shot, Hiccup-centric.


**_To the Sky  
>A How to Train Your Dragon story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Dreamworks Animation<br>Format styling ©-Max/musiclover99 and Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**_I HAVE RECEIVED INSPIRATION TO WRITE AFTER FALLING IN LOVE WITH OWL CITY'S SONG, To the Sky. YESS! 8D I feel accomplished. YES! I haven't had much time because school and after school and school related stuff is KILLING ME. But I just HAD to do this because of how obsessed I am about this song, how fitting it is, and the recent news about the DVD coming out November 15th—THE GIFT OF THE NIGHT FURY and THE BOOK OF DRAGONS! WHOOO! 8D_**

**_Gah, I feel so happy. Even though I'm typed some of this during health. ;) I've wanted to post this for MONTHS now, and just FINALLY got enough time to think about it, type it, work on it, and now, finish it! So, ONTO THE THINGY!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shipwreck in a sea of faces<br>There's a dreamy world out there  
>Dear friends in higher places<br>Carry me away from here . . .  
>Travel light, let the sun eclipse you<br>Cause your flight is about to leave  
>And there's more to this brave adventure<br>Than you'd ever believe . . ._

_Birds' eye view . . .  
>Awake the stars, cause they're all around you<br>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
>Chase your dreams . . .<br>And remember me, sweet bravery, cause  
>After all, those wings will take you<br>Up, so, high  
>So bid the forest floor goodbye<br>As you race the wind and,  
>Take to the sky"<em>  
>-'To the Sky', Owl City<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flying<span>_** with **T O O T H L E S S** is probably the **best** part of the day

Sure, _t-e-a-c-h-i-n-g classes_ to the younger kids is **fun**

**(and sometimes, the adults—though that's just awkward)**

_T.a.l.k.i.n.g_ to, and _hanging out with_ his **_f/r/i/e/n/d/s_** . . .

Well, after **_years_** of _m*o*c*k*i*n*g_, teasing, **b#u#l#l#y#i#n#g**, etc., that just felt **good**

His **relationship** with his **d-a-d** being patched up?

_Definitely_ makes it to the **top three**

But **_flying_**? Nothing beats _that_

The feeling of **s~o~a~r~i~n~g**, being _above in the **sky**_, working in **sync** with his _f|i|r|s|t_ and **_best_ _f/r/i/e/n/d_**

The **w\e\i\g\h\t\l\e\s\s\n\e\s\s**, or the **_p_l_u_m_m_e_t_i_n_g f_e_e_l_i_n_g_** in his gut

_[terrifying . . . and yet, _exhilarating_]_

The cool breeze—or **icy frost**—on his face as he _beats against the wind_ on **T O O T H L E S S ' S** back

It's _{[(refreshing)]}_

It's **_e:x:c:i:t:i:n:g_**

It feels _wonderful_

And no matter _how_ many times a **w=e=e=k**, times a **d=a=y** he does this . . .

It _never gets old_

Because whenever he flies . . .

**It's not always the same**

_Something's_ always different, be it the _clouds_, the **c.o.l.o.r**, the t=i=m=e

Either way, there's **always** a _change_,**_ all the time_**, **every time**

It's sort of **_s+y+m+b+o+l+i+c_**, to **_H|i|c|c|u|p_**

It shows that times are _changing_

That, that the _people_ of **_[B][e][r][k]_** are actually starting to be **_different_**

_Nobody_ could've **ever** i::m::a::g::i::n::e::d _any_ of **_this_** happening

_N\e\v\e\r_

**Ever**

At _all_

The **D.R.A.G.O.N T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G** "success," the _s_n_e_a_k_i_n_g a_w_a_y_ to practice with **T O O T H L E S S** . . .

His **_p~o~p~u~l~a~r~i~t~y_** with the other guys

The _G≈r≈e≈e≈n D≈e≈a≈t≈h_, as it is now called in **_[B][e][r][k]_**, the finding of the **nest**

_U\n\t\h\i\n\k\a\b\l\e_

**Impossible**

Improbable

**_{but it happened}_**

And while it's just freaking **_awesome_** to _hang out_ with his now-**_f/r/i/e/n/d/s_** . . .

To be able to _not lie_ or try to impress his **d-a-d** . . .

To _t-e-a-c-h_ almost _everyone_ a way to be **different**, instead of the **same** . . .

(even though that'll just make it the **same**, eventually—but ignoring that)

**_All_** of those things are so **incredibly** **_amazing_**, in ways that **_H|i|c|c|u|p_** just _can't_ phrase through words . . .

But the _best thing **ever**_ . . .

**Always . . .**

And **_f.o.r.e.v.e.r_**

Will be . . .

On his **_best f/r/i/e/n/d/'/s_** back . . .

_[side by side, **s+y+m+b+o+l+i+c+a+l+l+y**]_

_Looking _**d_o_w_n** at a **birds' eye view** . . .

{he'd actually been wondering what it'd be like at one point before}

Either looking at the **s*t*a*r*s**, or what's _a^b^o^v^e t^h^e t^r^e^e^s_, the **moon** or _sun_, beating down on his back

**Racing the wind** and taking  
><strong><em><span>T<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>O<span>_**

**_T_**  
><strong><em><span>H<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>E<span>_**

**_S_**  
><strong><em><span>K<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Y<span>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>All the heels of lore (war?) and wonder<br>There's a stormy world up there  
>You can't whisper above the thunder<br>But you can fly, anywhere . . .  
>Purple burst of paper birds, this<br>Picture paints a thousand words!  
>So take a breath of myth and mystery,<br>And don't look back!_

_Birds' eye view . . .  
>Awake the stars, cause they're all around you<br>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
>Chase your dreams . . .<br>And remember me, sweet bravery, cause  
>After all, those wings will take you<br>Up, so, high  
>So bid the forest floor goodbye<br>As you race the wind and,  
>Take to the sky . . .<br>(You take to the sky)_

_. . ._

_There's a realm above the trees  
>Where the lost are finally found<br>So touch your feathers to the breeze . . .  
>And leave the ground—<em>

_Birds' eye view . . .  
>Awake the stars, cause they're all around you<br>Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
>Chase your dreams . . .<br>And remember me, sweet bravery, cause  
>After all, those wings will take you<br>Up, so, high  
>So bid the forest floor goodbye<br>As you race the wind and,  
>Take to the sky<em>  
>You take to the sky."<br>-'To the Sky', Owl City

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so maybe I went overboard with the amount of lyrics (*cough* typing up the entire song *cough cough*), but honestly, I couldn't resist. I love this song, so much. :) I hope this influences you to look it up on Youtube, cause this is one awesome song! Oh, and if any of the lyrics are wrong . . . meh, I did this by memory. XP<em>**

**_In other news, I'm planning on writing a new HTTYD fic, except this time . . . *drumroll* IT'S GONNA BE MULTI-CHAPTER! 8D It'll be coming out, HOPEFULLY SOON, but we'll see with MY busy schedule . . . _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this, and will read some of my works in the future! PEACE~_**


End file.
